Just Accept It
by OneLove.1
Summary: First fanfic ever! Haha Sonny and Chad have been hiding there feelings for each other well. So well they didn't even know there were any. Follow them as they figure it out. Will they get together? They were never actors, they're just in high school. ON HIATUS!
1. See if I ever acknowledge your exit

**Ok so this is my first fanfic ever! I don't really know how this is. I don't want to continue unless anybody wants me to. Enjoy though. **

**P.S. Sonny and Chad were never actors. No Mackenzie Falls or So Random.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Sonny With a Chance :(  
**

**(SPOV)  
**

**

* * *

**"Yes!"

"No!" he hissed at me.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Ye-" I began only to be interrupted

"Oh will you two just shut up already" Tawni shouted, clearly annoyed.

"Well _I_ would if Chad would just give me a pencil!" I shouted while glaring at the boy who I like to call my enemy.

"No! This is all you and you know it. Get your own pencil, I don't really think my pencil should be touched by the likes of _you_." Chad replied, glaring right back at me. You see, Josh is your typical teenage boy stereotype. Blonde hair, blue eyes, football team's quarterback, and the oh so amazing height of about five foot nine-give or take an inch. I mean seriously, he's gorgeous. No wait, act like I didn't just say that. Anyway, the thing that most cancels out his looks would probably-no, certainly-have to be his personality. I mean, looks can only get you so far right? This boy is just-to put it in fourth grade language-a jerk. He likes to make fun of me and I have to tolerate him because he's my best friend Tawni's boyfriends friend. Whenever her boyfriend hangs out with both me and Tawni, Chad is brought along. He's all about himself and his money. That's right, he's rich too.

"Okay Chad, listen! I'm tired of your 'I'm better than you,' attitude. It's getting old real quick. Maybe you can give me a pencil and then get your _daddy_ buy you some more. You know, so you don't get my _cooties_ on them. Yeah, since that's what you seem to be so worried about." I spit back at him, putting as much venom and sarcasm into it as possible. I even added a fake pout onto the end for effect.

"Ha. Ha. You're so funny." He replied with an equal amount of sarcasm in his words as I had. Well that's the only thing we have in common. We're both sarcastic. Right.

"Okay, I'm tired of this! Sonny. Chad. Stop 'fighting' and just get over it. It's a pencil!" Tawni added into the conversation, putting air quotes on the word 'fighting.' _Why? Oh whatever. I'll just forget it. _

"Fine." Chad and I replied in unison.

"Good. Now kiss and make up." She said with a knowing smirk while her boyfriend-Nico-sat next to her, arm around her waist, staring awkwardly at the situation.

"Fi.-Wait, no! Eww really? Why would I kiss _Sonny_?" _Wow Chad, thanks._

"Yeah! And why would I kiss _Chad_?" I repeated. It's weird though, I think I actually felt a little... hurt? No way. Well maybe a little but I guess it's just normal to feel hurt when someone doesn't want to kiss you. Yes, that has to be it.

"Oh really Sonny? You and I both know that you're dying to kiss me. Everybody is." Chad replied with a smirk while simultaneously popping his collar. _Wow, what talent. _I hope you noted the sarcasm there.

"Okay Chad, if you say so. But you know Just as much as I do that you're just covering up the fact that _you _want to kiss _me_." I answered. Honestly though, it was a joke. Don't ask me why, but we just do this. Even though we're enemies, we switch from serious to joking in a matter of second. And trust me, he can tell.

"Um, no. Definitely not. Hate to break it to you, but that's not even possible. Whatever though, I'm going to class. Bye." He said, hesitating as he got up from the table to throw away his lunch and leave the cafeteria. _Why would he even hesitate? Actually, I don't want to know._

"Bye!" I shouted across the crowded cafeteria receiving a wave from him, although he didn't even turn around to face me for it. _Huh. See if I ever acknowledge your exit again._

After being totally rejected by Chad for a stupid wave, Tawni and I decided to get to Spanish class. She and Nico parted ways, much to my pleasure, and we made our way to class.

* * *

**Ok so just tell me what you think please? If you don't like it, just tell me in a review. Same if you want me to continue. Zora, Grady, and the Mack Falls cast come later in the story if I continue though. Review? (:**


	2. PS I saw both of you blush!

**Ok so I just decided that I might as well add the next chapter since I already had it written. **

**Disclaimer: Nope. Stilll don't own Sonny With a Chance )':**

**(SPOV) again  
**

**

* * *

**"Okay so you and Chad totally like each other." _Guess that 'pleasure' couldn't last long. _

"Um, Tawni? What are you talking about? Were you not there just now? We fought over a _pencil_." I replied, feeling slightly anxious. _Ha, I must just be eager to prove her wrong._

"Yes, but both of you were smiling the whole time." She replied, beaming from ear to ear.

"Okay Tawni, listen to me. I. Do. Not. Like. Josh. We're not even friends; we're more like, tolerable enemies. Sometimes."

"Yes, and the times that you guys aren't 'tolerable enemies' you're each others' cruses. Am I right?" Really Tawni? You think you've won this won?

"No, then we're just. Well I don't even know, but we don't like each other I can tell you that." I said, smiling in hopes that she would just drop it.

"Uh huh. Sure."

As we entered the classroom, I rolled my eyes at both Tawni's comment and the fact that I was about to spend a whole hour trying to understand what my teacher was saying. I mean seriously, it all seems like a foreign language. Well, yeah. Anyway. About halfway through class, just as I was getting ready to go to sleep, something hit me. No, literally, something hit me. I looked at my feet and rolled my eyes at the crumpled up paper ball on the ground, bending down pick it up and open it.

_I can always ask Nico if Chad likes you. I mean, they are best friends right? He's bound to talk about you. :) No, but seriously, you need to make your move on your man before someone else does. –Tawni. _

I, once again, rolled my eyes and began to scribble back my reply.

_Don't even worry about it for two reasons. 1. I don't like him! And 2. Even if he __**has**__ talked about me, it would be bad. Why? Because he doesn't like me either! And trust me, someone can have him, well, everyone HAS had him already but you know what I mean. –Sonny _

I crumbled the paper back up in to a—beautifully sculpted if I may say so myself—ball and tossed it back to where Tawni was sitting. I hoped not to get a reply, so, naturally, I tried to go to sleep again. If only I were that lucky. I picked up the paper ball from my feet, _again__**, **_and opened it to read what was inside.

_Look, you can try and deny it all you want, but everyone knows the truth. Sooner or later, you two are going to realize it and make a perfect couple, because that's what you are, THE perfect couple. You've known each other for a year and a half; if you guys seriously hated each other, there is no way you two would be talking. –Tawni _

I read this note three times, trying to make sense of the words that were written. Okay, so if it wasn't decided already, Tawni is an idiot. I turned around in my seat and when I saw her, she pointed at the note and mouthed, "read it," to me. I rolled my eyes and nodded. When she mouthed, "so?" to me, I shook my head. Turning around in my seat, I barely noticed her glaring at me. But whatever, if she hadn't sent me the note of endless lies, we wouldn't be having this problem now would we?

The bell rang, and I am proud to say that I got at least five minutes of sleep. As I got up, Tawni waited for me to get my stuff together and we left the classroom to head to our lockers. With a ten-minute break—being seniors really does have its benefits—we slowly made our way from the lockers to our next classroom. Of course with the 'amazing' luck we had, our Physics class actually had all four people from my 'group' in it. Yes, you guessed it. Nico, Tawni, Chad—he's just in by association with Nico—and me. Oh, and guess who we ran into. Yes, you got it, the 'awesome' Chad and Nico—well, I don't have a problem with Nico to be honest. I really need to stop being so sarcastic don't I?

"Hey Tawni. Munroe." Chad said, his voice dropping as he said my name.

"Hey Nico. Cooper." I replied in the same way Chad did with me.

"Really Munroe? Really? You're calling me by my last name now? Seriously, what is that about?"

"Well, I figured I'd call you by your last name since that's what you're doing to me. I understand that we're not friends—or even acquaintances—but you could at least call me Sonny like everyone else." I told him while glaring.

"No thanks. I think I'm good." He replied with his gorgeous—no scratch that, cocky—smirk.

"Alright. To each his own Cooper." I answered back with the same smirk. _Wow, you've been hanging around with Chad too much._ All right 'conscience,' don't even think about it. I'm not in the mood for an argument.

"Okay fine S-Sonny. You win!" _Yes!_

"Fine Chad." I replied.

"Good!" Chad said, raising his voice slightly.

"Good!" I yelled back.

"So, are we good?" he asked, taking a small step closer.

"Oh, we're _so_ good!" I said back with an actually smile. No eye roll, no sarcastic remark, just a smile. That's a first for me when I'm around Chad.

After he noticed that I was smiling, Chad returned a smile of his own. Not the usual smirk that I was used to. He actually looked, cute? Actually, just ignore that last comment.

I don't know how long we stayed like that, just smiling at each other, but the bell knocked us out of our daze. I looked around, noticing that Tawni and Nico actually left us!

"Come on M-Sonny. We need to get to class." Chad said, snapping me out of my thoughts yet again. _Well at least HE didn't just ditch me._

"Sure Chad, come on.

We began walking to class at a slow pace and in a comfortable silence, until the late bell rang.

"Shoot! We need to run!" I announced while subconsciously grabbing Josh's hand and running—whilst ignoring the feeling I got when I touched his hand. That can't seriously be what I think it is though can it?

We entered the classroom and as we went to walk to our seats—which were right by each other thanks to us being late—I watched as Nico looked at us and nudged Tawni. Tawni looked at us and smirked—seriously her face, like Chad's, is going to get stuck like that—pointing down to my hand. I looked down at my hand and blushed before quickly removing it from Chad's. I guess he noticed too though because he was doing the same thing.

I sat down and Chad and my table and, yet again, was hit by a flying paper ball. Just great.

_I told you so. Enough said. Oh and P.S. I saw both of you blush. Just saying._

_-Tawni._

I rolled my eyes, shook my head, crumbled up the paper, and threw it at Tawni. I'm not even going to grace that comment with a reply.

"Psst."

I turned to Josh, who just so happened to be the one to 'psst,' me, to see him smirking.

"What?" I whisper-yelled at him.

"What was that?" He whispered back to me.

"None of your business."

"Fine. Don't tell me." He said.

"Fine. I won't."Oh great, I know what's coming. _You started it._

"Fine." He replied.

"Fine."

"Good." He said, getting slightly louder, but still in the whisper zone.

"Good." I answered in the same tone as him.

"So are we good?" He smirked.

"Oh we're _so_ good." I said, smirking just like him.

I would be lying if I said that this class wasn't a little better than last class. Chad fell asleep so I spent all of class drawing on his arm. Yes, that _is _what I go to school for. As the bell rang, Chad and I got up and started packing our stuff up.

"Um, Sonny?" someone asked.

"Yes Chad?" I said, turning around to see him staring at his arm.

"Why does my arm say, 'I love Sonny'?" He asked confused and slightly blushing. _Huh, odd._

"Because you love me." I replied with my biggest grin, trying my best not to laugh at it.

"Um. Okay then?"

"No but seriously, look." I said as I went to grab his arm, knocking my backpack on the ground and sending its contents flying everywhere. I looked up to see Chad laughing hysterically at me as I scrambled to pick up all my stuff.

"Nice…job…Sonny…that…was priceless!" He said, gasping in between laughs just to say each word.

"Yeah. Thanks Chad." I replied sadly. I mean we may not be friends or anything, but seriously? The least he could have done was offer to help me.

I bent down again to pick up my stuff when I saw another pair of hands had joined mine.

"I'm sorry. I probably should have helped you in the first place. Then laughed." Chad said looking at me with his blue eyes. _So blue!_ Shut up!

"Um… th-thank you?" I replied but it came out as more of a question. Well wouldn't you be surprised if Chad Dylan Cooper apologized to you? He just doesn't do that. "Chad, you just apologized!" I said, adding in a fake gasp for dramatic effect.

"Yes, but don't get used to it." He smirked while placing my books into my backpack, which was now sitting on the table.

"Oh, I wasn't planning on it." I replied.

When we finished picking up my books and other possessions, I looked around the classroom to see that Nico and Tawni had already left. _Figures. _

"Don't expect me to help you every time. Really, that was a once in a lifetime opportunity." Chad whispered to me as we exited the classroom.

"Oh whatever! It's not like I even needed your help. Just go home and leave me alone." I spit back at him. So his comment ticked me off? Sue me.

"Wow. Pretty cranky now are we Sonny?" He said, yet again, with a smirk. Man I just want to smack that smirk off his face.

"Bye!" I said as I stormed out of the classroom and to my locker, pushing any thoughts of Chad out of my head.

* * *

**So yeah. Tell me what you think. I need about 3 more reviews at least before I continue. (that's right, I'm starting out small) (: **

**Like it? Hate it? Reviews please! **

**P.S. Yes, no Zora, Grady, or others yet. But trust me, I do have a plan.  
**


End file.
